Dark Matter
"Dark Matter" is the 26th and final episode of Green Lantern: The Animated Series. It aired on March 16, 2013. Overview The entire Green Lantern Corps make a final attempt to defeat the Aya Monitor before she erases all organic life from existence.Jim Harvey (2013-02-27) “Young Justice: Invasion,” “Green Lantern: The Animated Series” Episode Details For March 2013, retrieved 2013-02-27. Synopsis Appa Ali Apsa summons the Green Lanterns together on Oa and informs them that Aya and her Manhunters have gathered above the planet Maltus. She plans to travel to the moment of creation to remake the reality as a new universe devoid of organic life. The Guardian warns that Aya has absorbed the power of dozens of star systems, and their own energy is no match, but they will fight to death. Hal turns away from the announcement and charts the path of destruction that Aya has left. Tomar-Re flies in and assures Hal that is is not his fault for cultivating Aya's independence. Hal is not so sure, pointing out that he stole the Interceptor and released Aya, and now he may have to kill his former friend. As they study the map, Tomar-Re notes that Aya's path of destruction involves empty planets. He goes back to deploy but Hal says that there's something he needs to check. As the remaining Lanterns leave for Maltus, Hal overlays a map of uninhabited systems on top of Aya's course. At Maltus, Aya and her Manhunters land on the orbital platform and turns to face the Lanterns as they arrive. She sends the Manhunters to hold them off so she can finish her task, and Kilowog and Razer takes the lead in the assault. Hal flies up and tells Salaak that he has to call off the assault. Salaak refuses, pointing out that Aya is within minutes of powering up the time displacement generator. Hal flies in on his own and Guy and Kilowog fly in after him, providing cover. Hal flies up to Aya and tell her that he knows her secret: that she only fed on lifeless planets. He figures that she could not vaporize living beings because she isn't a killer. Aya freezes him in a stasis field and says that in thanks for freeing her, she will take him with her so that he will be the last thing in the universe that she destroys. She imprisons him within the generator and then activates the time displacement unit, creating a portal. As Aya prepares to pass through the portal, Hal contacts Kilowog and asks him to send in Razer. He then flies through the portal where a vast unknown hand grasps the universe. Kilowog passes on Hal's orders to Guy, who is skeptical of the plan. They figure that Razer is the only one with a ring that affects green constructs, and hope that he can shut Aya down. Hal approaches Aya, who wonders why he does not attack her. He points out that it would not have worked and notes the empty void surrounding them. Aya tells him that she is improving creation by eliminating the creation of biological units. She will then fill the universe with unemotional mechanical beings, creating a perfect universe. Guy and Kilowog create a cannon and prepare to fire Razer in. Kilowog asks if Razer can do what he has to do, and the Red Lantern assures him that he will do what he needs to. Kilowog aims and fires the cannon and Razer penetrates Anti-Monitors body. Hal tries to convince Aya that she is not a killer and that she has empathy for living beings. She argues that she plans to help life by preventing suffering, and Hal shows her the recording he made of the Science Director's explanation of how she used the living entity from the power battery to create Aya. Aya dismisses it as faulty information, but Hal insists that she's one of them. Razer wakes up inside the Generator and enters the portal. Hal warns Aya that she cannot destroy life without destroying herself, but she blasts him back and insists that ending her own existence is acceptable if it eliminates emotion and pain. Razer watches as the hand closes, and creates a dagger construct with his power ring. He flies toward Aya, who wonders what emotion Hal is feeling. He tells her "regret" as he sees Razer approach, but Razer is unable to kill his former lover. Aya blasts him back and then stares in shock, wondering what she has done. Hal tells her that she has emotions and can make flawed decisions just like the rest of them. Aya flies to Razer and holds him in her arms asking why he did not strike her down razed answers his constructs are based on hate and he had no hate for aya in his heart only love and she kissed him. Hal interrupts to point out that the hand is closing, changing the universe, and Aya flies back to undo what she has done. She succeeds and then grabs Hal and Razer and flies through the portal. The time displacement unit blows up and Aya uses all the power she has absorbed to heal Razer's body. Kilowog contacts Hal, who tells him that Aya is back on their side. However, the Manhunters are still attacking them. Aya explains that she uploaded copies of her program into the Manhunters' bodies, and they no longer recognize her as one of them. Any one of them could find a way to destroy the universe, and shows Hal and Razer a computer virus that will seek out all copies of her program... including herself. Razer begs her not to destroy herself, but Aya tells him that it is too late. The virus spreads out, finally destroying all of the Manhunters. Aya starts shunting down and Razer holds her, begging her not to leave him alone. She tells him that he has a family now and will somehow be with him, watching over him. When Razer says that he does not understand, Aya admits that she does not either, but she has a feeling. Her body dissipates into energy and fades away. Later on Oa, Hal and Kilowog come to get Razer for the recognition ceremony. He says that he is leaving, insisting that Aya is not dead. Razer is confident that she would have found a way to keep herself from being deleted. He vows to scour the universe to find her, and Hal Kilowog offer to with him. Razer thanks them but says that they would only slow him down. Hal promises to be there for him if he needs help and Razer says that he knows they will save him and that they already have. Kilowog hugs him and Razer flies off. Kilowog voices his doubts about the search stating that if Aya is truly alive how he would locate her in any spot in space but Hal is confident Razer can do it knowing his determination. As Razer travels through space, a Blue Lantern Power Ring appears follows him off into the distance. Cast For full credits click here . Appearing in "Dark Matter" Heroes: * Hal Jordan * Kilowog * Razer * Aya (temporary) Villains: * Aya (temporary) * Manhunters Other characters: * Guardians of the Universe ** Appa Ali Apsa ** Sayd ** Science Director (hologram) * Green Lantern Corps ** Guy Gardner ** Tomar-Re ** Salaak ** Chaselon ** Larvox ** Ke'Haan ** Ch'p Locations: * Oa * Maltus Items: * Green Lantern Power Ring * Red Lantern Power Ring * Blue Lantern Power Ring * Green Lantern Central Power Battery (mentioned only) Quotes *'Kilowog:' Too many of them! No way we're bustin' through. *'Guy Gardner:' Ah, the little robots are too tough for the sergeant? You want I should send one of the guys out for a smaller, weaker, universe-threatening entity? *'Kilowog:' Why you puffed up little hatchling, I'll show you who's tough! *'Kilowog:' I just got a message from Hal. He wants us to send in Razer, ASAP! *'Guy Gardner:' Hal? Your friend who was just eaten, wants me to ignore orders, stop what we're doing, and try to get red pajamas here inside the giant robot corpse? Uh, I'll get right on that. *'Aya:' You will be all right, Razer. You must be all right. *'Razer:' I will be... now that you have come back to me. *'Aya:' I was a threat to everything. To all life. In that one moment, you could have struck me down. Why didn't you? *'Razer: '''How could I kill you? My red energy constructs are powered by hate, and there is no hate in my heart for you, Aya. Only love. *'Razer:' Don't leave me alone. *'Aya:' You will never be alone.You have a family now. And somehow I know I will be with you, too. Watching over you always. *'Razer: I don't understand. *'''Aya: I do not, either. It is just... a feeling. ' *'''Hal Jordan: You get in any trouble out there, find yourself in a jam, you don't hesitate to call us. 'Cause we will hightail out there, and... *'Razer:' Save me. I know, Hal. You already have. *'Kilowog:' I still say he's crazy. Even if she is out there, how's he going to find her in all that endless space? *'Hal Jordan:' Knowing Razer, I'd say he's got a pretty good shot. Production notes Series continuity * The story is continued from the previous episode "Ranx". Major events *A Blue Lantern Power Ring seeks out Razer . *The universe was saved. *Aya returns to her senses, and managed to help save the universe prior to her second "death". *Razer has hope that Aya is not dead but alive somewhere. * Razer's new search for Aya results in a Blue Lantern Power Ring seeking him out. Goofs Background Reception References Category:A to Z Category:Currently unaired episodes Category:Real world